Not Dead After All
by csinycastle85
Summary: Stella and Mac get a big surprise.


**Title: Not Dead After All**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: An AU idea that came to me while watching Grounds for Deception.**

**Beta: lily moonlight**

**Genre: Family**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

-Takes place in spring 2017-

It had been a long and tiring day at the crime lab, but at least it was beginning to wind down. Mac was at the office working on paperwork but the problem was he couldn't concentrate. He had been trying to think of the perfect gift for his wife of eight years.

He and Stella had gotten together soon after returning from Greece, had been engaged within three months and married by the end of year. With Stella as his wife and with their family, Mac had everything he had ever wanted. Now, deep in thought, he was determined to find precisely the right gift to surprise Stella. Right then his phone rang which got him out of his trance and he answered, "Taylor."

The receptionist for the lab began talking. "Detective Taylor, sir, there's an older gentleman here, sir and he has asked to see Detective Bonasera. I told him that she didn't work here anymore and now he's asking for you."

Wondering who it might be Mac asked, "Did he give his name and where he was from?"

"Um, Papakota and he mentioned Greece," The receptionist answered.

Mac froze. If it was who he thought it was it could not be possible, Professor P. had already died when he had reached Stella all those years ago back in Greece

The receptionist spoke again. "Sir, are you still there? I can send him away if you like."

Mac shook his head. "No, please send him up. I think I may know the guy."

A few minutes after hanging up, Mac went to the elevator and when the doors opened he saw an older man with a semi bald head, a white beard and rimmed glasses. It was indeed the man Mac had last seen in Stella's arms, apparently dead from a gunshot wound.

After containing his shock and introducing himself, Mac led Professor P. to his office and soon found out from the man what had actually happened that day in Greece. The Professor had been brought back to life in a secret location and Detective Christos Temmas had made him an offer he couldn't refuse - if the Professor agreed to go undercover in various locations and use his knowledge of the antiquity world to help bring down other antiques smuggling rings Temmas would help wipe the smuggling charge off in Greece and knew someone in the US who would help do the same. The Professor had agreed to go undercover because he wanted to be able to show Stella that he was alive some day. Despite Mac's careful questions, the Professor didn't go into much further detail other than that he had traveled all over from Austria to the Czech Republic, ending up in the US again a year or so ago.

When the Professor had finished his explanation Mac heard a knock on his office door, looked up and saw Danny right outside the door. Motioning him in, Mac received the paperwork for the case that he and Lindsay had worked on and then sent him away before Danny could ask him anything. As Mac reviewed the paperwork he realized he already had Stella's gift ready; now all he had to do was surprise her. Shortly after signing off on the work, Mac and the Professor headed out of the lab.

When they arrived at their home in Queens, Mac made Professor P. wait outside whilst he went in. As soon as he did yelled out loud.

"Stella? Kids? I'm home!"

Stella shouted. "We're in here, Mac."

Mac walked into the living room and smiled when he saw their children all playing together, despite his concern at how Stella would react to his news, and their unexpected visitor.

Sensing his concern as she stood up to greet him, Stella called to the children, "Kids look who's home."

All four children (who were all perfect combinations of Mac and Stella) looked up and all shouted as they ran to him (with the youngest toddling behind), "Daddy!

Trying to shake off his worry, Mac crouched down and caught all of them in a tight hug.

Stella smiled. "Mac, you're home early. Everything okay?"

With a big smile Mac hugged Stella. "Well, I missed you and the kids and it's your birthday."

Stella smiled and hugged Mac back, whispering, "I got the three dozen roses you sent me, thank you they're so beautiful."

With a handsome grin Mac replied. "Anything for my beautiful wife…" But he was still unable to hide the concern in his eyes.

Stella raised her eyebrows. "Okay, Mac, what's going on?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, wondering how he was going to break the news, Mac looked at her. "Well, I got a special gift."

Scrunching her eyebrows Stella pressed him, "What is it?"

Before Mac could answer they heard a knock, which had been the cue he'd agreed with the Professor and he led Stella to the door, keeping his hand against the small of her back, with the children following them. Mac opened the door, and Stella came face to face with Professor Kosta Papakota, the man she'd last seen apparently dead in her arms in Greece.

Following a few seconds of stunned silence, the Professor took a step towards her. "Happy Birthday, Stella mou."

Stella let out a gasp, her face dead white. "Professor? No, this isn't possible… I saw Tasso take a shot and you and took the bullet for me, I - I saw your blood on my hands after. It – it can't really be you…"

She faltered, swayed and fell, Mac catching her just before she hit the ground in a faint. Reassuring the frightened children that their mommy was okay, she'd just had a shock, he lifted Stella and carried her into the living room where he laid her on the couch and tried to bring her round.

After what seemed like ages, she finally came to.

The first thing Stella became aware of was Mac's worried voice calling her name along with four young voices calling out 'Mommy'. She opened her eyes and saw all her family's anxious faces as well the Professor's. Still thinking it wasn't happening she closed her eyes and lightly shook her head before opening her eyes again – in front of her was still the Professor's face with an expression of great concern.

To be sure, Stella asked him two questions in Greek, "Όταν η μητέρα μου γεννήθηκε;" **_Where was my mother born?_**

"Μπορείτε μητέρα ήταν από τη Νάουσα, Ελλάδα." **_Your mother was from Naousa, Greece. _**

Stella asked another question, still not quite convinced. "Τι είναι το επάγγελμα της μητέρας μου όταν πέθανε;" **_What was my mother's occupation when she died?_**

"Πριν πεθάνει ήταν ένας καλλιτέχνης αποκατάστασης που ήταν ένα μέρος του έργου Αποκατάσταση 1977."**_ Before she died, she was a restoration artist who was a part of the 1977 Restoration Project. _**

Now realizing the elderly man in front of her was the real deal she sat up and gave the Professor a hug. "Ο καθηγητής σας έχω χάσει τόσο πολύ." **_Oh,_** **_Professor I have missed you so much!_**

Professor P, with tears in his eyes, hugged her back. "Έχω χάσει εσείς Στέλλα.**_" I have missed you too, Stella. _**

Right then, Stella heard the kids call out, "Mommy" which brought her fully back to reality. She promptly motioned to the children to stand close by and Stella then made the introductions.

"Professor P. I would like you to meet mine and Mac's children - your adoptive grandchildren."

Stella paused briefly before placing a gentle hand on each child's shoulder. "These are our six year old twins, MacKenzie Alexandria and Kai Lucas Taylor, then we have two and half year old Ryleigh Georgia Taylor and our baby, eighteen month old Joshua Demetrius Taylor."

Smiling at the children Stella continued, "This is someone very special to mommy. Kenzie and Kai, remember how you asked me if I had a mommy and daddy and I told you I didn't have a mommy or daddy growing up?"

Kenzie and Kai both nodded and she continued, "Well this person here became a daddy to me and looked out for me. So that makes him your grandfather. Can you say hi to Grandpa Kosta?"

While Leigh and Josh buried their faces in Mac's arm, both Kenzie and Kai chorused enthusiastically, "Hi, Grandpa Kosta!"

The Professor smiled in delight and shook both their hands.

After calm reassurances from both Mac and Stella, the two younger children lifted their heads and said in a meek voice, "Hello Gwandpa Kosta."

Kosta felt overwhelmed to say the least—he had been gone for eight years and so much had happened: his adoptive daughter had gotten married and started a family with Detective Mac Taylor. There was so much to catch up on, but for now, he was happy simply to have found Stella again. And since he had done his part in going undercover and paid his debt to society he had all the time to catch up with his expanded family.

-Three years later, May 2020-

So much more had happened since Professor P. had resurfaced in the Taylors' lives. He had become a big part of his grandkids' lives and Kenzie, Kai, Leigh, and Josh had all grown close with their grandpa, especially Kenzie, who was learning Greek from Grandpa Kosta. Don, Sheldon, Sid, Adam, Lindsay, Danny, and even Lucy had also met and got to know Professor P. and heard about the whole story.

Right now the family were at Josh's school as he was about to graduate from preschool. Stella, deep in thought, only half-listened to all the names being called — it was hard for her to comprehend how quickly time had flown, it seemed like only yesterday Josh was a helpless newborn baby fast asleep in her arms; now he was ready attend kindergarten at St. Agnes Academic School with his older siblings. She knew Mac, the Professor along with Kenzie, Kai, Leigh and the crime lab team were all proud of the youngest member of the family.

As Celina (a playmate of Josh's) accepted her certificate from the teacher handing them out, the principal announced, "The next member of Forest Hills Montessori School Class 2020 is Joshua Demetrius Taylor." Stella shook herself out of her thoughts.

When Josh's name was announced, Stella, Mac, Kosta, Kenzie, Kai, Leigh and the extended family all stood up and cheered loudly. Josh heard the cheers and smiled his adorable smile and waved to his family as went up to accept his certificate.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thank you for reading "Not Dead After All". As always reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
